The Hot Tub Story
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: More yaoi. A random Limey thinger. I dunno what gets into me. The things I put these poor digi Boyz through.


Disclaimer: For the last time, NO I don't own them! Therefor, no I can't sell them to you to be your love slaves! Sheesh! Some people! Gowan! Shoo! Leave me alone! And no, Izzy is NOT tied up in my basement! How dare you even suggest that! Hmph!  
  
A/N: Yay! I love this story! It's cute. It's like, 3 in the morning. I think there's something magical about that hour for writers. Am I right? All my best stuff comes out late at night.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The Hot Tub Story  
Otherwise known as; A temporary cease in sanity  
  
  
Four figures sat basking in the heat of a large octagonal hot tub. One, with  
brown hair that stuck out wildly from his head, closed his eyes and leaned back.  
"This is such a treat... thanks, Jyou."  
"It's nothing." the figure with blue hair smiled. "Think of it as payment for  
putting up with us."  
"Payment accepted!" the blonde said, a big grin on his face.  
"I don't know... I think more "payment" might be in order," the brown-haired  
man interjected, teasingly.  
"Oh Tai!" the blonde shook his head.  
"What?" Tai replied, combing his brown hair out of his eyes.  
"Don't mind him," the blonde leaned away from Tai. "The last time he said that,  
he had the greatest night of his life." He grinned and leaned back. Jyou and his  
red-haired companion snickered as Tai's cheeks went red.  
"Oh, so you didn't like it?" Tai asked, feigning insult.  
"I never said that!"  
"Awww... lover's quarrel!" the red-haired boy said, a mischevious grin on his face.  
"You're one to talk, Izzy," Tai quickly turned on him. "Seems like you and Jyou  
were always fighting about something..."  
"And shaking the apartment's foundation when you made up!" the blonde finished.   
Izzy blushed as red as his hair and tried to sink under the water.  
"Sounds like someone's jealous," Jyou said, smirking.   
"Jealous?" Tai asked. "Of Izzy?"  
Jyou grabbed a handful of Izzy's hair and hauled his head out of the water.  
"You should be. Izzy is amazing."  
"Jyou..."  
"I'm only telling the truth, Kou-chan."  
Izzy blushed again, but this time he sat back up with a happy grin.  
"Kou-chan?" the blonde sniggered.  
"Oh, and you don't call him Tai-chan?" Izzy pointed at Tai, whose face reddened  
again.  
Jyou started to sing. "Tai-chan and Matt-chan, sitting in a tree... F-U-"  
"We all know where this is going," Matt mumbled, slumping against the edge of  
the tub. "Act your age, you guys."  
"Besides," Tai said "he only calls me that when we're intimate."  
"How can I not have a pet name for him?" Jyou asked, pulling Izzy closer and   
ruffling his hair. "He's so cute!" Izzy's face flushed with happiness and he  
squirmed, trying to escape his lover's grasp.  
"Awww, come on guys, get a room!" Tai said, smirking.  
"We have a room. This one," Izzy said. "It's in our house."  
"Yeah..." Jyou grinned evilly. "We might just take advantage of it..."  
"You two are worse than a pair of spider monkeys!" Matt exclaimed. "I'll be  
damned if we ever got any sleep once you two went to bed..."  
"Oh, and you guys were any better?" Jyou retorted. "There was never a moment when  
you weren't banging your ceiling with that broom or banging each other. It woulda been  
quieter if you guys had been up to heavy construction!"  
"Who's jealous now, huh?" Tai leaned back, his hands behind his head.  
"I don't need to be jealous." Jyou grabbed Izzy, who had been taking advantage of his  
partner's distraction to escape, and brought him up in to a kiss.  
"Newlyweds!" Matt coughed. "Publicdisplayofaffection!"  
"Oh Matt! Why don't you kiss me like that anymore!" Tai said in falsetto,   
melodramatically, then burst into laughter. Izzy kicked his foot above water, spashing  
Tai in the face.  
"Oh, someone's gonna get it now!" Matt said playfully, smacking his hand on the   
surface of the water and splashing it back at Izzy.  
"Don't hit me! I'm a haemophiliac!" Izzy cried dramatically, splashing more water  
back.  
"Oh, so this is the little quiet boy... " Tai snickered, wiping his hair out of   
his eyes. "No wonder you like him so much, Jyou..."  
Izzy's face went beet red again. Jyou grinned. "Quite the personality change,   
isn't it? Sometimes I'm surprised he doesn't -"  
"JYOU!"   
Jyou turned his head in time to receive a large splash of water right in the  
face. Matt and Tai erupted into more laughter.  
"Uh oh, someone's a little bit shy!" Tai said between breaths.  
"But not in bed, I assume!" Matt added. "No wonder there was so much  
thumping..."  
"Oh, like you're ones to talk!" Izzy snapped, crossly. "And which one of you  
is the screamer? Matt?"  
It was Matt's turn to blush. "Well I can't help it if it's that good!"  
"At least we're not the ones who broke the bed away from the headboard!" Tai  
added.   
This time Jyou blushed. Matt and Tai looked at each other knowingly.  
"So Jyou's on top, huh?"  
"What... how did..."  
"You're proud of it, aren't you?" Tai said, smirking.   
"Hey, I'd be proud of it too!" Matt said, elbowing Tai in the ribs.  
"If only you were that good..." Jyou said wistfully, holding back a smile.  
"Yeah, if only... HEY!"  
Jyou burst out laughing. Matt frowned at him and crossed his arms.  
"Tai, please tell Mr. Jerkface over there than I'm not talking to him."  
"Izzy, please tell Blonde Boy Wonder over there that I'm refusing to acknowledge his  
existence."  
Tai and Izzy looked at each other, then started laughing.  
"Jyou," Tai started "Matt says to tell you that you are a sexual diva and he wishes   
his libido was as awe-inspiring as yours."  
"HEY! I never -" Matt said.  
"Matt," Izzy said, picking up after Tai "Jyou says that he only wishes he were as   
big a man as you."  
"Oh please..." Jyou groaned as Tai and Izzy high-fived each other, snickering.  
"Are you two going to stop being silly or do we have to continue to relay your  
news to each other?" Tai said, smirking.  
"WE'RE FINE!" Jyou and Matt said in unison.  
"Although someone deserves some punishment later on..." Jyou continued. Izzy tried to  
slip back under the water again.  
"Ha! You know you like it," Matt said to Izzy, whose face and ears turned a bright red.  
"Let me guess... his ears turn red when he's turned on. Right?"  
"Pretty much..." Jyou replied.  
"They do not!" Izzy protested.  
"You haven't seen them."  
"They do not..." Izzy crossed his arms, pouting. This time Jyou's ears turned red and  
he crossed his legs self-consciously. Tai and Matt snickered to themselves.  
"That's what you get when you have a puppy for a playmate!" Tai said, grinning.  
"I can't help it if he's that good..." Jyou said, his face starting to match his ears.  
"Hmm... something tells me that we should leave you two alone for a while," Tai said,  
glancing at Matt.  
"No, it's ok, I'm -"  
"Why Tai? I'm su-ow! I mean, yeah, that might be a good idea," Matt said, rubbing his  
ribs gingerly.  
"Are you guys sure?" Izzy asked.  
"Positive," Tai said. Matt began to climb out of the hot tub, then stopped, waiting   
for Tai. Tai slowly turned around and stood up. A large smirk crossed Matt's face, then he   
tossed a towel over to Tai.  
"You two behave, ok? Catch you later," Matt said, grabbing a towel for himself and  
heading out of the room. Tai wrapped the towel around his waist and followed suit.  
"Mmm... now that we're alone..." Jyou launched himself at Izzy, who splashed madly  
trying to get away. "This is what you get for being so cute!"  
"Ooooh... Jyou..."  
  



End file.
